1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to social networking, and more particularly to systems and methods for generating a social timeline.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, people have networked with one another by joining social clubs, attending social events, meeting friends through other friends, and so forth. The Internet has made keeping in touch with friends and acquaintances more convenient for many people. For other people, the Internet provides a social forum for networking and meeting new people.
For many people, the Internet more recently represents the principal way in which the people meet new friends and remain in touch with existing friends. Thus, the Internet provides a medium for a complex array of interactions between vast numbers of individuals.
In order to facilitate communications between the vast numbers of individuals, various social networking websites have developed in recent years. Social networking websites can provide organizational tools and forums for allowing these individuals to interact with one anther via the social networking website. Many users prefer to limit communications to specific groups of other users.